User blog:GFreeman/Mosina
High-power and accuracy |unlock = 71 |slot = 2 |price = $891,000 |mag = 5 |type = Sniper Rifle |max_ammo = 30 |rate_of_fire = 50 |reload_time = 2.52 / 5.12 seconds |damage = 270 |accuracy = 20 |stability = 4 |concealment = 12 |threat = 91 |achievements = 6 }} The Mosina sniper rifle is a custom primary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Mosina is a high-damage bolt-action sniper rifle that trades high rate-of-fire for pinpoint accuracy and lethal damage. The amount of recoil generated per shot is somewhat high, though negligible due to the Mosina's low rate-of-fire resets the gun's position before the next shot can be fired. Outside of Death Wish difficulty, it has the ability to kill any enemy with a single headshot besides the Bulldozer, and headshots are not necessary for non-special enemies. On Death Wish, the Taser and Cloaker can each be killed with a headshot plus a body shot. However, one can carry only 30 rounds total (38 with Fully Loaded), the number of shots received from ammo boxes dropped is only 1, and the reload speed is tediously slow compared to other snipers, mainly due to the Mosina's internal magazine design that has to be loaded one round at a time. This can, however, be remedied by the Stripper Clip upgrade (not attachment). While most shots on target result in a kill, the sheer number of enemies that appear during assaults make crowd control difficult with the Mosina alone, so care should be taken with aiming and one should attempt to kill multiple enemies with 1 shot if the opportunity presents itself, for maximum ammo efficiency. The Mosina can be modified for great Concealability, unlike other sniper rifles which cannot be effectively concealed with just the values provided by their mods alone. Summary Pros: * High damage * High threat rating * High accuracy * Can be modded for great Concealability. Cons: * Limited magazine capacity and low reserve ammo. * High recoil * Is somewhat expensive and becomes available later than most sniper rifles. * Low rate-of-fire * Painfully slow reload by default * Mods must be unlocked via achievements Tips * Ammo bags are highly recommended to overcome the Mosina's low ammo capacity in sustained shootouts. * As the Mosina does not have a properly dedicated suppressor, it wouldn't benefit as much from the Aced Silent Killer skill. When stealth has to be managed, one should only aim for the silent elimination of threats rather than damage. Available modifications Barrel ext. Gadget Grip : Note: Sight Upper Receiver : Note: Achievements headshots. Unlocks the Obrez Body Kit.}} Snipers with a scopeless Mosina. Unlocks the Stripper Clip upgrade.}} Bulldozers with the Mosina in a single heist. Unlocks the Muzzle Break upgrade.}} law enforcers in a single heist with the Mosina. Unlocks the Finnish Sight.}} charging Cloakers with a scopeless Mosina. Unlocks the Light Bolt upgrade.}} Tasers who are stunning you with the Mosina in Obrez configuration. Unlocks the Marksman Body upgrade.}} Upgrades Despite having only a small number of mods, the Mosina makes up for this by having unlockable "upgrades" obtainable via achievements (see above). Unlike modifications which costs money to fit, unlocked upgrades can be toggled on/off for free, and changeable during the briefing screen, again unlike mods which cannot be attached/removed once the briefing phase begins. For balancing reasons, a maximum of only two upgrades are equippable together at any given time. Upgrades for the Mosina includes: *A Stripper Clip upgrade which drastically reduces the amount of time needed to reload an empty rifle (from seconds to seconds). *A Muzzle Break upgrade which reduces the amount of recoil generated per shot. Barrel Extensions are not compatible when the Muzzle Break upgrade is applied. *A Light Bolt upgrade which increases the Mosina's rate-of-fire, but hampers its ability to deliver accurate shots at long ranges (slight Accuracy reduction). *A Marksman Body upgrade which increases the Mosina's Concealment and Accuracy at the cost of reduced Stability. Trivia * The Mosina is based on the Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle with the 6 associated achievements being references to the legendary Finnish sniper Simo Häyhä, whose accomplishments in the Winter War are reflected in most of their requirements. ** The World Record and Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid achievements requires the player to break Häyhä's still-unbeaten record for the most amount of confirmed sniper kills during a war, at kills that was reportedly made in under days. ** The 40 Below Zero achievement is a reference to Finland's arctic temperature during Häyhä's tour of service. ** The White Death achievement is a reference to the same nickname given to him by the Soviets during this time. ** The An Average of 5 achievement is taken directly from Häyhä's own reported average of 5 kills made by him per day. ** The Spitz-Fire achievement is a reference to the Mosin-Nagant variant used by Häyhä. *The Mosina is different from other sniper rifles in that it does not have the Schmidt & Bender 1-8x24 PM Short Dot scope by default. Gallery Mosin.png|The unmodified Mosina. MosinObrez.png|The Mosina in Obrez configuration. MosinScopeless.png|The Mosina with the Finnish Sight. Category:Blog posts